The Unknown One
by Fallen1
Summary: Tyson has a secret, but what is it and why is he so protective of it? Kai really wants to find out, but can he? KATY. 1st BB fic.
1. Default Chapter

Tyson looked up at the ceiling. It was night, probably around 1 or 2 in the morning. A quick glance out the window at the inky darkness, which lay outside like a blanket, told him he was at least in the right time frame. He sighed and turned his eyes once again to the ceiling. He was tiered, but couldn't sleep. Tyson could hear the soft breathing of his teammates and from farther away his grandpa's snores, muffled by walls and doors. Joining the first, two more gentle snores reverberated within his head. The deeper snore belonged to Dragoon, The Sky Dragon. The softer belonged to Dramara, Dragoness of Darkness. The unknown one. She was his first bitbeast, but due to circumstances somewhat similar to Dizzy's imprisonment in Chief's laptop, Dramara was stuck in Tyson's own body. Dramara could, if need be, come out of his body if called. Soon she could stay with Dragoon in the blade, after their bonding finished. But because of their unusual situation behind their coming together, it had taken years to develop a proper bond between the two of them. Mistrust and denial played a big part in the slow development. When Tyson's mother had been killed, he had suppressed the memories of her murder, until he only remembered the Dark Dragoness. Being 5 and extremely suspicious, he put 2 and 2 together and got 5. He thought Dramara had been the one to kill his mother, instead of the one who saved him. Grimacing at the path his thoughts were taking, he rolled over and tried once again to get to sleep. Sighing he rolled off his mat and got up. Stretching and moving on puss boots (quiet feet) he picked up his blade and moved towards the door to the yard. The moon dappled trees swayed slightly in the night breeze. A full, heavy moon sat lazily in the star doted sky.

"Tyson, you're getting sentimental, you know that." The midnight haired boy told himself, chuckling softly. Looking down at the blade that lay in his hand, he sighed again. He still couldn't get over what he had almost done to Dragoon. He had almost forced one of the closest beings to him to do something he didn't want to. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Dragoon. I never ment to force you to do anything, or to hurt you. I hope you can forgive me." His eyes slowly drifted shut as Dramara softly cooned a song inside his head. He recognized it as an old bit beast legend song. Soon Dragoon's voice joined in, trying to reassure his partner and sister he held no ill will towards either. With that Tyson softly got up and walked back to his waiting bed. Not noticing the pair of crimson eyes watching him.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Ohhhh. Yeah it's TyKa. Or is it. It's not entirely set in stone.


	2. Default Chapter 2

F1: I'm BACK!!! Kinda

Muse: in closet Mphhhh mpthhh! (Let me out!)

F1: Nope. On with the fic!

Tyson: What about thanking the reviewers?

F1: Crap! -_-U deep breath ok here goes

__

PinkDevil: I'm not sure what this'll turn out as. But I like both those couples! I will write some for those couplings sometime though! Gotta love the KaTy though!

Rumi-Chan: I understand. Too much hassle to sign in. Blushes Glad I helped you feel better by writing. 

D.G.: Glad you like! Mortals bow to TyKa! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!! Oops…heh -_-U Sorry…kinda.

Kiina: Umm… soon enough for you?

KhaosOne: Thanks. It means a lot that people like my stories!

Backward: That's alright. I understand. Take care of my old stick please! Hee ^ ___ ^ Talk to you later! I get my pic!!! Yeah!!! That's the agreement right? Keep up your end! ^____^ I want my pic!

/\Tyson's thoughts/\

/*\Dragoon's thoughts/*\

*|*Dramara's thoughts*|*

\/Kai's thoughts/

\*/Dranzer's thoughts \*/

%Tala's thoughts

Tyson was still in a state of shock. He had beaten Cain, if only just. Those cyber bit beast had really changed the boy. It scared Tyson. He had almost become that, dependant on something that would either kill him or let him down. Now he knew that no matter what he had to depend on Dragoon and Dramara. They were what would help him, not cheating! He had almost done the stupidest thing he could think of! 

/*\At least it wasn't too late to save yourself, Master Tyson. /*\ Dragoon's voice thundered in his head. Tyson smiled at the thought. Dragoon's voice always felt like wind or the other forces of the sky.

/\No it wasn't to late, thanks to you Dragoon. I owe you buddy! /\ The blue haired bishonen thought to the storm dragoon.

*|* We all owe you brother*|* Dramara's velvet voice echoed inside Tyson's mind. An image of the purple dragon appeared curled up as if to sleep, but the glowing gem on her forehead warned, that although she lay still she was still active, active enough to attack any and all who passed.

"Tyson! Awesome win there buddy!" Max's voice piped up in the background. Tyson quickly brought himself into the conversation.

"Yeah! What a sweet battle! Did you see Dragoon? He total wiped the floor with that lousy 'cyber beast'." Tyson puffed his chest out in pride. He could feel the embarrassment and pleasure at the words, roll off Dragoon in waves. It was a warm, almost squishy feeling that made Tyson want to laugh out-loud. Instead he plastered a huge smile on his face.

"Don't get to over-confident Tyson," Kai spoke from his place against the wall. "They aren't likely to stop now. They want something and they aren't gonna stop until they get it. And we have to wonder what Ossuma and that bunch want. We're not out of the woods yet." Tyson pulled a face at Kai, although he knew Kai wouldn't see.

"Yes sir, Mr. Sourpuss, sir." Dragoon and Dramara begin to snicker in the recesses of his mind. Both knew that Tyson, had the smallest of crushes on the 'sourpuss' leader, although if asked he would shake his head, stutter out what sounded like no, and do his level best to impersonate a tomato. 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Kai blinked as he saw Tyson's face fall slightly. It didn't seem right for him not to be grinning. He didn't want to show it, but that stupid grin on Tyson's face made him weak in the knees. He was Kai, Dranzer damnit! He was _supposed _to have no emotions. They were weak, yet for some odd reason Tyson, the boy who wore his heart on his sleeve, was strong: Stronger than most at any rate. He had even beat Tala, another of the emotionless Abbey boys. What was the world coming to when perfection lost to …well Tyson? It didn't make any sense. Just like that feeling that I get in the pit of my stomach when I do so much as look at him…

\*/ Could be …love, Master Kai. \*/

\/Don't be ridiculous Dranzer. How could I love him? He's not perfect. \/

\*/As you say Master Kai. \*/ The Firebird sighed. When would his master get it through his thick skull that he _was_ in love with the blue-haired boy? Not that he could blame his master. Dragoon was a lot like his master, and Dranzer loved his mate with his whole heart and soul, and he wished his master would tell his holder of his heart (1) the truth. 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Tala looked out the window of the plane. They would be landing in Japan soon. If Tala remembered correctly this was were Tyson lived. The thought of the blue-haired storm keeper that had beaten him made his heart beat faster.

%Watch out Tyson, I'm on my way. And I'm after your heart! %

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

F1: Oh! Kai has competition! ^-^ This makes me happy!

Something bitbeast call, as of now, the one they love. 

F1: Milla sighing out! Ja ne! R/R just to keep me happy.


	3. Heh! Reloaded

****

And for everyone who reviewed Wedding invitations!

Tyson: Who's getting married?

F1: You are! You and Kai! ^.^ Hope you come to the Wedding! And bring gifts! My sisters the preacher and I'm god, kinda…

Nancys-little-Obsession: Here ya go. Thank you for adding me to your fave author list! blushes

Darkspider: Yes Tala does! Yes Kai does! fangirl squeal

Shadow Cat17: I love TyKa too! No, the other bitbeasts don't know about her. Yet. Suspense music

KhaosOne: Damn that wall. Glad you like.

backward: YEAH!!! glomps HER picture Mine mine mine mine mine! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!

Kiina: Ehh….hides

Amara (kirei_16@yahoo.com): busy emailing

D. G.: Yeah…that's why I did it…right… strategy…And it's not because I like TaTy couplings too…it's all about the compition….nods head and tries to slink out of sight

PinkDevil: looks at gun Big.

Kai: Nice vocabulary baka.

F1: What! It is!

Lee: Help me! is glomped by PinkDevil

Kai& Fallen1: watch No, we like life. 

Kai: looks at F1 -_- Coming from someone who's suicidal?

F1: Heh ^~^U only when depression hits.

/\Tyson's thought's/\

/*\Dragoon's thoughts/*\

*|*Dramara's thoughts*|*

~*~

Dramara fumed quietly in the dark recesses of Tyson's mind, not watching were her bonded went as he walked. That deadbeat of her brother had mated, actually mated, with the firebird Dranzer. Of all the elder damned things to do, he went and fucking mated with a damned firebird!!!! What was that moron thinking? Did he even think? Dramara was beginning to doubt that very much. After all the trouble both had gone through at the hands of the fire tribe, he went and mated with one! If only she hadn't bonded with Tyson's body, she would be out of here and beating some sense into the dimwit she called family. To make his case worse he didn't tell her about this little affair till just now. The two were mates for about 2 years now, a little after their bonded had met. All that time no one bothered to tell her. When she got out there would so be hell to pay.

/\No need to be so touchy, Mara. He didn't tell me either, remember? /\ Tyson's voice popped up suddenly. Dramara snorted.

*/*That's because he's a bloody coward! */*

/\That's not true and you know it! He didn't tell you because he knew you would react like this. Your option of him is one of his most valued possessions. He cares about you more than I could tell you. Besides, he draws power off his mate. And when has he ever backed down from a challenge? /\ Dramara shifted uncomfortably, knowing her bonded was telling the truth. But she and her brother had been together for millenniums and now he chose to leave her. She felt cold, well she always felt cold, she was after all the Mistress of the Dark Skies, space as her bonded called it, although she preferred her first name, but this was a different cold. A lonely one.

*/* I don't like being left alone. */* She said quietly. */*I was always alone after Dragoon and I were separated and before I bonded with you. The elders were the ones to separate us and it was the Fire Elder that wanted it. The others were afraid of him so they did as he said. All together they had enough power to sneak attack us. I was blasted half way across the world. It wasn't until I found you that I got to see my brother again. And now another firebird is trying to separate us. */* She ended bitterly. Tyson was about to reply when he bumped into someone. Strong arms wrapped around Tyson's waist before he fell completely on the ground. A strong voice spoke softly near his ear.

"Well well well, I always knew you would fall Tyson, just not like this." Tyson looked up to see Tala's face with what one would probably call the most lecherous grin in history. Tyson's face lite up, missing the perverted comment and the smirk on Tala's face.

"TALA!" Throwing his arms around Tala he glomped the older boy. Somewhere in his mind Dramara chuckled.

~*~

"Hey you guys guess what!" Tyson ran into his family's dojo. Max, Rei, Kenny, Hilary and Kai all looked up at the genki boy.

"Well what is it Tyson?" Hilary questioned making eye contact with her not so secret crush.

"You'll never guess who I ran into today!" Tyson's eyes sparkled.

"Tell us Tyson." Rei chirped up.

"Yeah buddy, tell us!" Max piped up, Tyson looked so happy; he wanted to know why. The door opened again and a pair of arms encircled Tyson's waist and Tala rested his head on Tyson's shoulder. He shot a grin to the open mouthed inhabitants of the room.

"Guess whose back." Kai quickly closed his mouth and shot Tala his arctic cold glare. Why in god's name was Tyson letting Tala touch him?

"Hey Tala, you said before that you needed a place to stay right? Well I was thinking there's plenty of room here, if you want to stay." A slight blush gave his cheeks a rosy glow. Something Tala, and Kai, both found incredibly adorable. Tala smiled back at Tyson's hundred-watt smile.

"I'd be honored to, my dear."

~*~

F1: Ha! R&R please! sings Kai has competition. Kai has competition. Kai has competition.

Kai: .

Tala: ^.^

F1: For those who review this chapter, more wedding invitations!


	4. Default Chapter 4

****

I RELOADED CHAPTER 3. THIS CHAPTER WILL MAKE NO SESNCE SO GO BACK AND READ IT. NOW!

I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p: Umm…Ash luv, I need my leg back. And duh your coming. What would I do without you? You're the flowergirl!

Angel Turned Devil: Ahh, yes it did rhyme. Please come to Kai and Tyson's wedding. bows and holds out invitation.

Demon Darkness: Eeeep! 0_o No pokey! That's how I get people to finish. It can't be turned on me! Please come to Kai and Tyson's wedding. gives wedding invitation. Your yami too, but only if your yami promises not to poke me.

RainOwl: Updated. Just for you. Hope you like!

backward: So that's what you ment! Heh! Thanks ssoooo mush for the pic! Love you!

PinkDevil: As of now you're the bridesmaid. Lucky you. Beware Tyson bitches. Badly.

chibi usagi2: Why don't you just talk to me? We live in the same house. I'm your older sister. Baka.

Rumi-Chan: Good less work for me. Go at it sweetie. Yes Tyson's the uke. His masculine-ness is constantly being questioned. looks at plushies. Squeals. Mine! puts in room Heh not even my mother goes in there. ^_^

KhaosOne: I know you didn't review, but I want you to know

~*~

Everyone gaped at the blue haired bishonen, with the redhead Tala slung all over 

him. Rei linked, trying to see if he was really seeing what he thought he saw. 

Max rubbed his eyes, then cocked his head and blinked his eyes a couple times. 

(F1: Meep! Takes several minutes to recover from cuteness. ) Hillary's eyes went 

wide and she covered her mouth to stop the scream from coming. Tyson 

wasn't…couldn't be…gay! (F1: He is! He is damn it!) Kenny blinked and tensed 

slightly in surprise, waiting for someone to say something. (F1: Way to _not_ do anything 

Kenny. Looks at Kenny Damn your cute! huggles him. ) Dizzy however, after 

making sure her video feedback was working properly, went to fanfiction.net, games, 

BeyBlade and bookmarked all the TaTy fics she could find. (F1: It wouldn't be under 

anime, so it's under games. And in my world there's lots of fan_people_ who like TaTy… 

Dizzy is really me, a rabid fangirl, reincarnated! ^_^) Kai made a sour face, wishing he 

could go over there and rip Tala's face off, then his body, piece by piece. The feeling 

intensified when Tyson tackled hugged Tala for saying he would stay. Unable to 

stomach it any longer he stood.

"You forget Tyson, he's a Demolition Boy. He could be here to spy. Or worse to 

steal our bitbeasts." Tyson blinked, not understanding why Kai was acting like this. Tala 

shot Kai a glare to rival his own.

"I would do no such thing, especially to you Tyson." Tala put his heart in his 

eyes trying to get Tyson to believe him and not the Hiwitari brat (F1: snickers Kai: 

_ Damn you F1!), not an easy task for someone who was raised to be cold. Tyson 

gave him his hundred-watt smile.

"I believe you Tala. Kai's just worried because a whole bunch of people have 

been trying to steal our bitbeasts." Tala looked shocked for a second before his calm face 

reapeared.

"Don't worry Tyson, I'll help to protect Dragoon for you." (F1: Get a bit more 

obvious will you Tala, some people in Washington still haven't figured it out. Tala: Any 

more obvious and I'll be hitting him over the head with a hammer…)

*/* Like we need his help. Brother is capable of protecting himself.*/* Dramara 

sniffed, raising her head in the air.

/*\ Does this mean that your not mad at me anymore?/*\ Dragoon asked timidly. 

He wasn't afraid of her but with her temper and power level, it was best to be wary. How 

often had he watched both bitbeast and humans fall to her Heaven's Gate attack.

*/*I don't like being lied to, but …I can never seem to stay angry with you for 

long, so yes, I'm not mad at you anymore. Just tell me before you go mating you over 

grown pond lizard.*/* Dramara grumbled much to Dagoon's and Tyson's silent 

amusement. Tyson quickly got back to the conversation.

"If it makes you feel beter Kai, I won't let Tala out of my sight for a second." 

Tyson tried to reasoning with his team captain. However, (F1: For some odd reason…) 

this did nothing to ease Kai's mind. He shot Tala another glare and stocked out of the 

room. Tyson blinked.

"Jeeze, what's the problem with him?" Rei stopped a smirk from crossing his 

face.

"I think I know, Tyson. Don't worry I'll go talk to him for you." That said Rei 

got up and followed the path Kai had made to the yard.

~*~

"Stupid baka." Kai grumbled under his breath. Why had Tyson invited the 

pointy haired freak to stay? Why was Tala here in the first place? He was so busy 

muttering to himself that he never noticed Rei sneak up behind him. Suddenly a voice 

sang out, causing Kai to jump slightly.

"Someone's jealous!" Rei's eyes sparkled in delight.

"Don't be stupid. Why in god's name would I be jealous of that Baka Tala?" Kai 

growled.

"Maybe because he was all over Tyson, and Tyson didn't seem to mind it one 

bit?" Rei smirked as he saw jealousy flair in Kai's eyes before it was covered once more 

with the cold mask.

"So what if Tala's all over Tyson. It's not like I like him or something."

"Right," Rei snorted and rolled his eyes. "And I don't like Max…" his eyes 

widened when he realized what he said out loud. Kai smirked @ the neko-jin as he 

blushed a rosy hue.

"Well, well. Kitty Rei has a crush on Little Maxie. Isn't that sweet?" Kai 

sneered, trying not to snicker at the oh-so-obvious comment. Even Tyson and Kenny 

noticed, and both where more than a little naïve. Kenny was smart with beyblade stats 

and parts but with feelings he was as clueless as Tyson. Ah, Tyson, the loud-mouthed, 

perpetually hungry, whiney, brash, hot-as-hell, quick tempered…Wait a second how did 

hot-as-hell get into Tyson's bad quality list? All though Kai had to admit that Tyson did 

have a nice ass and a rather attractive, if somewhat femine body…ok time to stop 

thinking about this before it goes somewhere.

~*~

F1: It went somewhere.

Tyson: Yup. R/R just for Fallen1.

F1: I'm special! ^_^

Kai: -_- yeah really.


	5. Talking is always goodsometimes

****

Above: Time to thank your reviewers Milla.

Yes sir, Above!

@~~~~ ~~~~@

D. G. : Ok I can do this! deep breath Thank you! Tala _is _a good motivator isn't he? Yes, they all will. I can't tell you that. Sorry if it's late. another deep breath Wheh! Here gives candy Don't share with Max!

**Kiina****: rubs ears Roger that sir…er ladyship! And for you. gives candy Don't share with Max!**

**Angel Turned Devil****: Don't worry they do that all the time. Mainly when you write a review or is that just me?**

Tala: It's because we hate you!

. Your not a nice person! And to think I was going to give you my second Tyson muse that I sorta stole from Ash… watches Tala scream and rant and sighs then give candy Here! Don't share with Max! 

Kathy : Yeah! Another Ka/Ty/Ta triangle fan! huggles Kathy and then gives candy But be warned, don't share with Max!

**Nancys-little-Obsession****: Thank you! -^ _^- It's nice to know people like my work! give candy Here ya go! But don't…**

Max: Why can't I have candy too?

¬_¬ Hyper comes to mind…

**I luv Kai****: It'll probably be KaTy, so don't worry your pretty little name about it! gives candy Keep away from Maxie!**

Max: sulks

**backward****: Hmm…nice song. I might just have to use it. Literally. I know you love Tala. Hell so do I. Something about the hair…**

Kai: It's ugly.

XP You're just jealous because Tyson said his hair was nice! Probably not a threesome, but maybe some day… Ok! You do the decorations! I can pay you in…Monopoly money! And candy! gives candy Keep away from Maxie!

**I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p****: ASH! glomps -^_^-**

backwards, IP whichever 1 you want : Again! smirks I'm getting bribed! dances

Kai: ¬_¬ Most people wouldn't admit that…

-^_^- I'm special!

**Timberwolf220****: That's right. I do kinda need them alive. But your all welcome to maim them! -^_^-**

Everyone: O.O;;; Meep!

T~T takes mallet I'm so happy! hits random people KWA! Thank you so much! gives candy Keep away from Max!

**RainOwl****: -^_^- I'm on your favorite list? blushes Thank you! huggles I'll keep my thesaurus with me at all time! Knock your self out! gives candy But don't give any to Max, 'k?**

**Titanicbabe****: blushes Thank you! Your so nice! glomps Here! gives candy But keep away from…**

Max: From Max. Always from Max! spas attack 

¬_¬;;; You wonder why?

~*~

Tyson blinked. Something wasn't right. It was once again about 1 or 2 in the morning, and he couldn't sleep. Not that it was unusual or something, he often got up and watched the night skies with Dramara. (F1: Pretend that they can see it, ok? Thanks. ^_~) Tala, Kenny, Max and Rei were all asleep. Kai however was no where to be found. Tyson lay still for a bit until Kai returned to the room a couple minutes later and lay down. Waiting a couple more, until the steady breath of 5 people told him his guests where all asleep, he got up and crept out of the dojo. Sitting on the low wall that surrounded the sprawling one-story, he looked up at the moon. Although not full quiet yet, it sat heavy in the sky and gave of a lazy light. Tyson narrowed his eyes; the unfamiliar power that had woken him up once again flared up. It almost seemed to…to…slink. Creep to shadow to shadow.

/\ 'Mara, 'Goon? Do you feel that? /\ Tyson mentally shook the two revered beasts.

*/*Yes, although it doesn't feel familiar…*/* Dramara answered clearly, Tyson should have figured that she wouldn't be sleeping, she hardly ever slept at night.

/*\ It's not that different from the power we give off though…/*\ a sleepy voice answered. Dragoon mentally stretched out working the kinks from his vertebrae. Dranzer stirred when Dragoon's warmth left him. Dramara's velvet purple eyes shifted to the giant firebird, who shifted uncomfortably under the barely concealed scrutiny. However Tyson and Dragoon seemed too interested in pinpointing the source of the power to notice the tension between the two. Dramara motioned Dranzer over to the side, away from the line of sight of the other two. Dranzer hesitantly moved towards the dark bitbeast, and both shifted to their more human forms. Dranzer, a tall, lithe, young man with longish, bright red hair pulled back in a lose ponytail. Amber eyes stood out on the sun-gold skin, which was wrapped (F1: Like a present just waiting for Dragoon to unwrap! ^_^ Dragoon: HENTAI! .) in tight, black leather. Dramara a head or so shorter than Dranzer, with deep purple black hair that was in a high ponytail and nearly touched the floor. The girl had deep purple eyes with lavender flicks, set in an pale, oval face. On her right arm was a fitted metal, armored sleeve, and the left a draped floor length sleeve, attached to her top, both of crushed, black velvet. A side tied floor length skirt of purple and matching knee high boots of the same, silky material completed the combination. 

"You don't approve of our relationship do you?" The human Dranzer asked pointedly. Dramara shook her head, and eyed the boy in front of her. "Who are you?" Dranzer asked with narrowed eyes. Whoever she was, both Tyson and Dragoon had a lot of explaining to do.

"I am Dramara. Lady of the dark skies and sister to Dragoon, Lord of the sky." She answered with dignity. Dranzer's eyes nearly popped out of his head. There was only one thing to do in this sort of situation.

"DRAGOON!" Said dragon turned to look at his mate.

"Shit."

~*~

"So she really is your sister then?" Dranzer directed his question to the boy who sat beside him, nearly in his lap. Dragoon's human form had long blue hair, held back with a white ribbon. Like his sister he wore both an armored sleeve and a draped one attached to his shirt, although his was crushed white velvet. Dark blue, gi pants and plain, black slippers completed the ensemble. Right now Dragoon's storm blue eyes were filled with tears, abet fake ones, that threatened to spill onto pale, creamy skin.

"Are you mad, koi?" Dragoon asked piteously, trying to rouse sympathy in his mate. "I didn't tell you because I had promised Tyson I wouldn't. It could put his life in jeopardy if someone knew. I know I should have told you, but I promised." Dragoon hurried on, trying to win points. Dranzers eye's softened and he pulled his koi on his lap.

"I understand why," Dranzer nuzzled his mates neck, causing Dragoon to purr deep in his throat. "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions." Tyson watched this with happy eyes before a large grin broke over his face.

"Get a room!" Dramara snickered and Dragoon just smirked before both him and Dranzer disappeared in a multi-colored flash of light.

~*~

F1: ^_^ Done! Wee! Yet another loser chapter.

Kai: ^_^ Wow, how right is that?

F1: . Shut up. Aren't you suppose to support me?

Kai: No

Tyson: Kai…

Kai: ¬_¬;; Fine. I support you somewhat.

Duo: ^_^;;; You're a gem Hiwitari you know that?

F1: Can I leave now?

Above: Why not, I am.

F1: Stay tuned for next chapter. Or don't. I really don't care.


End file.
